<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the unimaginable light you hold inside by pouringmorning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031236">the unimaginable light you hold inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning'>pouringmorning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance, Younger River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouringmorning/pseuds/pouringmorning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Он сосредоточенно смотрит на лицо Ривер; его пальцы всё ещё запутаны в её волосах, удерживая их взгляды переплетёнными. Тишина создавала подконтрольную им психопатку-убийцу — Ривер же была замечательной и ничем из перечисленного.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the unimaginable light you hold inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>таймлайн: где-то между «давай убьём гитлера» и «свадьба ривер сонг»;</p><p>название работы — строчка из Light — Sleeping At Last.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Я не сбегаю по ночам на свидания с Ривер Сонг» — одна из самых неправдоподобных сказок, что он рассказал Эми.</p><p>Ривер улыбается в его объятьях, расслабленно уронив голову вниз и жмурясь, и Доктор, не глядя, знает об этом. Он держит сцепленные в замок руки вокруг неё, устроив голову на её плече, окруженный <i>ей</i>: запахом, улыбками и почти временн<i>ы</i>м вихрем волос, звуком её голоса, каждой бесценной минутой его жизни, в которой Доктор встречал Ривер. Она только на втором году обучения в Университете Луны, столь блестяще в начале своей временной линии, и её доверие душит Доктора в два раза сильнее обычного, смешиваясь с вопросами о том, как он заслужил кого-то столь прекрасного и идеального в своей жизни.</p><p>Ривер оборачивается, не выскальзывая из кольца его рук, и запускает руки под бабочку, встречая его взгляд. Доктор в безмолвном восхищении изучает её широкую улыбку и хитрый прищур глаз, почти отвлекаясь от первоначальной цели их встречи, ведомый мыслями о поцелуях, и ладонях в её волосах, и золотом свете её кожи. В третий раз за вечер.</p><p>Она всё же целует его, и, честно говоря, кто Доктор такой, чтобы сопротивляться. Он втягивает воздух через нос и отвечает, пока даже тьма под закрытыми глазами не начинает плыть, и ловит остатки мыслей за их убегающие хвосты. Отстранившись и уткнувшись носом в щёку Ривер, он бормочет:</p><p>— Я обещал тебе свидание, помнишь?</p><p>— Я думала, оно уже происходит, — смеётся своим прелестно-низким голосом Ривер ему на ухо, пока её руки на его теле сразу везде.</p><p>— Не думай обо мне так плохо — я приготовил нам особенное место.</p><p>— Уже третье на этой неделе? Ты разбалуешь меня, Доктор.</p><p>Он самодовольно фыркает и отпускает её с поцелуем в щёку напоследок, вдыхая резко лишившийся электрического тепла воздух.</p><p>— Стараюсь, — отвечает он с усмешкой, чувствуя её взгляд на своей спине, поправляет чёлку и бабочку по очереди, и мысль о том, что они когда-то поженятся, кажется самой лучшей на свете.</p><p>ТАРДИС встряхивает, когда они снимаются с места, оставляя площадь около дома Ривер на Луне. Ривер хозяйски шагает к консоли, но Доктор ворчит «спойлеры» и усаживает её на пассажирское кресло, не давая посмотреть координаты. Оставленную без управления машину времени встряхивает — ТАРДИС тут же укоризненно ворчит в уголках их сознаний, и Доктор возвращается к рычажкам и кнопочкам, скользя вокруг них. Ривер любовно закатывает глаза, но избавляет его от комментариев.</p><p>Они приземляются с гулким характерным стуком, и Доктор подаёт ей руку, помогая встать из кресла. Второй рукой он развязывает бабочку на шее, не сводя взгляда с Ривер, спрашивает:</p><p>— Веришь мне?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Удовлетворённо кивнув, Доктор поднимает красную ленту между ними.</p><p>— Не хочу испортить впечатление, — объясняет он, завязывая Ривер глаза. Она улыбается и крепче сжимает его ладонь, когда они бегут вниз по ступенькам. Ривер легко проскакивает их, помня наизусть все расстояния и их количество, и Доктор улыбается шире.</p><p>Ему уже больше тысячи лет; нет смысла скрывать, что он огромный романтик. И быть романтиком — круто.</p><p>Доктор щёлкает пальцами, и их обдувает морозным ветерком.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что ты забыл предупредить о погоде, — тянет Ривер. — Или напомнить переодеться.</p><p>— Нет, доверься мне, — повторяет он. — Готова пробежаться?</p><p>Доктор перемещает ладонь, крепко сжимая талию Ривер и прижимая к себе, второй рукой тут же обхватывая её пальцы, как было до этого и должно быть всегда. Потом они срываются с порога ТАРДИС, и Доктор щёлкает пальцами ещё раз уже на бегу, закрывая двери за ними. Спустя пару метров Доктор тянет Ривер на себя, заставляя остановиться и ощутить тепло под ногами. Ривер выдыхает от неожиданности, и Доктор довольно тянет их вниз, укрывая в лето с головой.</p><p>— Можешь смотреть, — пыхтит он.</p><p>Ривер стягивает красную ленточку с глаз и сразу сжимает в руках, издавая удивлённый звук. Вокруг них — небольшая прозрачная сфера с колеблющимися краями, хранящая тепло внутри себя. Дальше — самый красивый зимний лес в её жизни. Высокие хвойные деревья окружают полянку молчаливыми стражами, успокаивающе шелестя ветвями, и ничего, кроме них, нет на, наверное, много миль. На ветках сверкают маленькие огоньки, которые Ривер сначала принимает за светлячков, но потом признаёт какие-то плоды всех вариаций жёлтого и оранжевого. Мелкие снежинки танцуют в воздухе, тая, когда приземляются на их купол, или укрывая мир и растущие повсюду игольчатые цветы.</p><p>Вдоволь налюбовавшись восхищённым выражением Ривер, Доктор начинает тараторить:</p><p>— Планета Азилиум-8, необитаема. Сейчас. Спустя пару тысячелетий сюда прилетят гуманоиды с Кальдерон Беты и построят города и спа. А пока что вся эта красота только для нас, — уточняет он ещё раз. — Тут была ещё одна полянка, но мне показалось, что там деревья стояли неровным кругом, так что я решил…</p><p>Ривер заглушает его поцелуем, и его бормотание быстро перерастает в тихое «мхмм». Её губы складываются в улыбку, и Доктор притягивает Ривер ближе, пока не может чувствовать ничего, кроме неё.</p><p>Спустя пару минут он бросает свой пиджак на невысокую траву под ними и ложится на него, утянув Ривер за собой. Она беззастенчиво сплетает их пальцы и прижимается к боку.</p><p>— Как учёба? — вежливо интересуется Доктор в её волосы. — Ещё не умираешь со скуки?</p><p>— Как раз наоборот, — фыркает Ривер и слабо толкает его в бок: — Ты никогда не прекратишь, верно?</p><p>— Нет. Археология, Ривер, из всех настоящих наук!</p><p>Ривер вдруг поднимается над ним, отпустив пальцы, и сначала Доктор даже думает, что она правда рассердилась и собирается спорить над старой шуткой. Улыбка в уголках глаз выдаёт её, и Доктор уже собирается в который раз спросить, зачем ей история, когда есть путешествия во времени и он.</p><p>Ривер с хитрой улыбкой предлагает отвечать за свои слова и начинает щекотать его, и вместо этого ему удаётся выдавить из себя только:</p><p>— Рив… Нет!</p><p>Доктор смеётся, изгибаясь в её ладонях и пытаясь отговорить, пока лёгкие не начинают гореть от смеха. Он явно краснеет, причём так, будто бы провел всю ночь на морозе или впервые увидел её в <i>тех</i> шортах. Которые она купит лет через двадцать с её точки зрения.</p><p>— Ривер! — наконец выдавливает её имя между смешками Доктор, и она освобождает его от пыток. Пытаясь перевести дыхание и до сих пор посмеиваясь, он смотрит на её широкую улыбку: — Боже!</p><p>— Я психопатка, сладкий, забыл? — напоминает она и кусает его за мочку уха, прежде чем опустить голову на его грудь и обнять.</p><p>— Я знал, на что шёл, — говорит Доктор ей в волосы и удерживает руками за талию.</p><p>Она многозначительно хмыкает, а Доктор вдруг замирает, только сейчас замечая маленькую разницу в её интонации сейчас и у старших версий.</p><p>— Ривер? — зовёт он осторожно.</p><p>— Да, сладкий? — тут же легко отзывается она, но Доктор всё равно решает проверить.</p><p>— Ты же не думаешь так о себе на самом деле?</p><p>Ривер удивлённо замолкает, переставая выводить кончиками пальцев круги по его рубашке, и её действия красноречивее любого ответа. Доктор выдыхает: значит, её будущее знание всегда было его заслугой.</p><p>— Эй, посмотри на меня, — просит он, ободряюще поглаживая по плечу.</p><p>Ривер подчиняется и вновь смотрит, и Доктор поднимается на локтях, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне.</p><p>— Ты не психопатка и никогда ей не была, Ривер, — твёрдо говорит он. — Тебе просто говорили это много раз, пытаясь убедить, и, потому что никто никогда раньше не говорил другого, ты поверила. Ничего страшного, — добавляет он, подмигивая, — теперь можешь прекращать в это верить.</p><p>— Не обманывай себя, Доктор, — фыркает она, — ты ведь знаешь меня дольше, чем я — тебя.</p><p>Он с горечью думает о тех временах, когда они поменяются ролями. И когда он был моложе, Ривер всегда была рядом, чтобы помочь найти себя. Теперь приходило время ему сделать то же самое.</p><p>— Вот именно, — выдыхает Доктор. — Ты замечательная, и добрая, и гениальная, и совсем не психопатка, — улыбается он, ласково, но твёрдо удерживая их взгляды переплетёнными. — Я видел, как ты спасала людей и целые цивилизации слагали истории о тебе. Ты спасала <i>меня</i>, Ривер. Поверь, — из собственного опыта говорит он, — безумцы эгоистичны. Ты же самый бескорыстный человек из всех, кого я знаю.</p><p>Она странно моргает, и на секунду Доктор боится, что сказал что-то не то. Потом Ривер опять целует его, одаривая почти ощутимой волной благодарности и тепла, и Доктор покорно падает на спину, чтобы освободить руки. Её ладони слегка дрожат, когда обнимают его лицо, и Доктор целует медленнее, успокаивающе запуская руки в её волосы и удерживая рядом.</p><p>Когда она поднимается, Доктор мягко не даёт Ривер остраниться до конца, сосредоточенно заглядывая в глаза ещё раз. Его ладони всё ещё в её растрепавшихся сильнее обычного волосах; Доктор изучает её блестящие на этот раз жёлтыми огоньками глаза, влажные губы, свернувшиеся в улыбку, и облегчённо выдыхает.</p><p>— Спасибо, — шепчет Ривер.</p><p>Он только скромно улыбается в ответ, надеясь, что она поверила.</p><p>Тишина создавала подконтрольную им психопатку-убийцу, которая бы уничтожила Доктора. Ривер была безрассудной и опасной, но ещё нежной и весёлой, и никто не мог её контролировать. Доктор знал, что ему и не представить, через что прошла Ривер в детстве, но точно понимал одно: она была достаточно сильной, чтобы сделать свой выбор в решающий момент, а он — достаточно удачлив, чтобы оказаться её выбором.</p><p>И, может быть, только одна из надежд Тишины о ней была правдой. Ривер правда уничтожит его — сделала это уже в Библиотеке. Доктор однажды попрощается с ней навсегда, зная, что она станет только вспышкой света и набором кода. И да, это уничтожит его и уничтожило уже, когда он видел её смерть своими глазами.</p><p>Если бы они могли быть вечны, ему бы хватило. Впервые — ему бы хватило.</p><p>Ривер наклоняется вновь, целуя требовательнее, и Доктор сжимает её крепче, планируя отвлечь её от глупой археологии на как можно большее время. Может, показать водопады на Новой Земле или самый красивый песочный замок в истории оригинальной. Ривер издаёт тихий довольный стон в их поцелуй, и Доктор улыбается, смещая поцелуи к ключицам и уверенно повторяя, что она замечательная.</p><p>Из всех напастей Вселенной он счастлив быть уничтоженным именно ею.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>